


Spring from Darkness

by ShortNerdynWordy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortNerdynWordy/pseuds/ShortNerdynWordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone Flowers was all but excited to leave her terrible private school and head straight for Olympus High School. Meeting her friend Demeter Weet on the first day was simply a bonus. But when Hades Theos, the silent, brooding bad boy, makes it known to her that he doesn't want Persephone anywhere near him, she makes it her year's goal to find the chink in his armor and that nice side she knows he has. But things get complicated when Hades's younger brothers, the queen bee and her trio of followers, a dark secret, and problems at home try to get in her way.</p><p>This high school has enough drama to send the Muses running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring from Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little project I've been working on for my best friend and I decided to share it with you all. Enjoy! Also, the characters are not related. Only Hestia and Demeter Weet, and Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon Theos are related. And the Fates are as well.

Any normal first day freshman would be nervous, even in the slightest way possible. Any normal student would be nervous to go to a new school. But not Persephone Flowers, not even a bit. A new school, especially Olympus High, sounded exciting. At the registration, she couldn't stop bouncing in her chair in the counselor’s office. The whole week before school she wouldn't stop talking about making new friends, finding some sort of club that involved planting flowers, and just trying to fit in with some sort of clique.

The night before, the fourteen-year-old girl couldn't sleep she was so excited. When she did fall asleep, her dreams were about walking in and being accepted by everyone there. Of course, that probably wasn't entirely possible unless where she was going, it was small and everyone was like her. This was definitely doubtful, though she could only hope.

In the morning, at the crack of dawn, Persephone woke to the blaring of her alarm, but she didn't mind. She was finally at a new school where she had opportunities and potential. She had just moved from a private school for girls, just upstate, and it wasn't anything like she had hoped it would be. She begged her parents for years to move, and when they decided they were done listening to her complain about the school, they moved her.

Persephone flattened her strawberry-blonde hair as she gave herself the classic once-over in the mirror. Her floral print sundress was her favorite, a light pink with pastel flowers covering most of it. It ends just above her knee and it’s very light. She pulled on a light wash denim jacket to cover the spaghetti straps and her wavy hair lay on her shoulders.

“Seph, honey, you’ll be late!” her mother called up the stairs. Persephone grabbed her favorite rose hair clip and pinned her hair back to reveal her honey brown eyes and soft facial features. She swiped her favorite strawberry lip gloss over her lips and bounded down the stairs. She grabbed her cute messenger bag from her father, a light blue bag that was, of course, floral print, and kissed his cheek before following her mother out the door.

“Persephone, you look lovely,” Mrs. Flowers smiled at her daughter, kissing the top of her head before entering their little blue car.

“Thank you, Mother,” Persephone beamed at her mother and sat in the car with her bag in her lap. Her lightly tanned skin contrasted with her mother’s pale skin, though Persephone didn’t mind. Her mother worked at the house every day, and Persephone loved to garden and tend to any plant she could. The difference made Persephone more unique in her own eyes.

Mrs. Flowers and her daughter made small talk on the ride to Olympus High School. The small family of three moved only a month ago, and they loved the decently sized town. Olympus had the essentials needed for a well-functioning town, and then some. There were a few luxuries like the country club Persephone’s parents had recently joined, and there was a botanical garden near the city limits that Persephone was dying to go to. Her parents kept her busy instead with unpacking, defense classes, and school shopping.  
The closer the pair got to the school, the more evident it was Persephone’s mother was worrying. Persephone had heard the speech multiple times, and she knew her mother was prepared to tell Persephone one last time.

“Persephone, honey, remember,” her mother started, gripping the wheel slightly, “this is a public school. This means young ladies like you and thugs that consider themselves young men are at this school. Men are very dangerous. They can take advantage of you, hurt you, and break your heart if you manage to even fall in love with one of them.”  
“You’re in love with Father,” Persephone pointed out, rolling her eyes internally.

“Yes, but, you see, that was a different time, when I met your father, that is. Today, young men are the absolute worst. They have no respect for their elders or young ladies. They will not hesitate to harass you in any way, sexually especially. Now, if one of them touches you, and you don’t like it, you–”

“‘Show him what you’re made of.’ Mother, I know. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m ready to go to a public school and high school.” Persephone patted her mother’s hand and, now that they were in front of the school, she hopped out of the car. “Love you, and I’ll be here so you can pick me up, all in one piece.”

“Love you too, dear. Have a good day.” With that, her mother drove off and Persephone ascended up the stairs into Olympus High School.

The school campus consisted of four buildings. The main building was two floors. The furthest building was the science lab, mostly used for chemistry experiments. The building east of the main building was the agriculture and workshop building. It held two equal sized areas, one for the agriculture classroom and the other for the workshop. The final building was west of the main building, and it was the greenhouse, and it was one of the largest in the state school district.

Persephone pulled out a piece of paper from her bag as she pushed open the door to the building. Her locker was number 170, near the west exit of the building. She couldn't love it more; the closer to flowers, or plants in general, the happier she was.

Persephone walked through the halls, practically invisible to everyone else. The students in the school were too busy catching up with their friends or heading to their own class. Persephone didn't mind, not really. She was on the shorter side, the meek size of five feet two. It’s not like anyone would notice her as it was. She did stand out with her bright colors and her abnormal hair color, but no one seemed to care.

At 170, located on the right side of the hall, Persephone spun the dial to unlock her locker. It stuck, so she gave it a quick, yet weak, pull of the locker door. The girl beside her, just to the left of her, hit Persephone’s locker door and it came open with ease.

“Thank you,” Persephone smiled at the girl. She was a bit taller than her, by four inches at least. She had long dark blonde hair that was pulled back in a French braid. Her eyes shinned brightly at Persephone, the hue reminding Persephone of a wheat field, only a shade darker. Her facial features were soft, though her cheekbones were defined.

“You’re welcome. You’re new, aren't you? I’m Demeter Weet,” the girl greeted, her accent holding a slight Southern twang. Demeter pushed her lunch into her locker. Persephone did the same with a small smile, a hidden laugh clear in her eyes. The girls closed their lockers in sync and leaned on their lockers.

“Wheat?” Persephone asked Demeter. “Like the crop?” Demeter smiled without humor and shook her head, shouldering her own messenger bag. It was a light brown with – who would have guessed – wheat plants sewn onto it.

“No, dear, W-E-E-T. My sister and I get that all the time,” Demeter sighed heavily, shaking her head. “She’s just a year older than me, so she’s heard it longest. Don’t fret about it. I’m used to it after fourteen years. What’s your name, babe?”

“Persephone Flowers, and yes, like the plant. I just moved from upstate. I used to go to the Nymph’s Private School for Girls.”

“Oh, I heard about that place! Was it as fancy and nice as I've heard?”

“If you want to deal with snooty girls all day every day for a whole year, yeah, it’s nice.” That was the vaguest way to put the dreadful school. The teachers were somewhat nice, but they expected the girls to know everything and anything about the subject being taught. The girls would constantly call her “Ginger Bug” because Persephone was so short and every girl there was blonde, brunette, or black-haired. And most of the blonde girls were bleaching their hair.

“Oh,” Demeter mumbled, shocked at the statement. “Anyway, what’s your schedule, dear? First hour starts in seconds, and I already like you. Paper please.” Demeter held out her hand and Persephone eagerly gave the girl her schedule. Persephone was eager to have a friend within the first ten minutes of entering the school.

“We have a majority of the same classes together. The only class we don’t have together is the foreign language class. I have Spanish and you have French. But the classes are next door, so I can show you to all your classes. I came here for a tour last year because it’s mandatory, and I've had time to explore since my sister is a sophomore.” Demeter handed Persephone’s schedule back to the short girl and the bell rang.

“So, Horticulture?” Persephone asked with a small smile. With that, the girls hoisted their bags on their shoulders and headed out the building to their first class.

~*~*~***~*~*~ 

“Okay, see that girl sitting with the triplets?” Demeter asked, pointing to a tall, preppy, bubble-gum blonde that looked all too familiar to Persephone. She nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich, peanut-butter-and-jelly. “That girl is Aphrodite Lovett. She’s the queen bee, Miss Matchmaker, and the worst enemy you could ever have.”

“She’s downright gorgeous,” Demeter’s sister Hestia added, placing a carrot between her teeth. Hestia looked a lot like her younger sister, only with darker eyes, shorter stature, and black hair.

“And the triplets are the Fates. They know everything about anyone in this city.” The three girls had identical red hair, and not strawberry-blonde, almost a fiery orange, and dark blue eyes. They all had defined facial features. Demeter defined the girls as ugly, and Hestia agreed, but Persephone thought they were beautiful. “For example, they are the girls that found out that Zeus is cheating on Hera.” Demeter pointed out a tall young man with short black hair and gray eyes. The girl next to him was also tall with black hair, but with brown eyes and face that could only be considered as regal.

“It’s true,” Hestia added, her voice almost dreamy and calm. “He tried to flirt with Demeter once and also me. But neither of us were interested in him. He’s very arrogant, and he’s not my type at all.” There was a hint behind her last sentence, though Persephone couldn't figure out what she was suggesting. Persephone shrugged it off and continued to listen to the sisters.

“That guy that looks like Zeus, only taller and wearing the green and blue, that’s his older brother Poseidon. He’s a sophomore like Hestia. He tried flirting with us too. Most of the Theos boys are very arrogant.”

“Most?” Persephone asked, her eyebrows rose in confusion.

“That guy really muscular guy all in black at the back of the cafeteria by himself, that’s the eldest brother Hades. No one really knows anything about him, all they know is that he doesn't talk to anyone except from his brothers, and that’s only at home,” Demeter explains. Persephone looks back at the young man and stares at him for a moment, confused.  
Only seconds after Persephone looked at Hades, he looked up at the girl. His hair shook slightly, and she could see a hint of blue underneath the black hair. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. His shoulders were wide, making him look stocky and strong. He wore a leather jacket and leather boots from what Persephone had seen. When the two teenagers locked eyes, neither of them looked away at first.

“Persephone, are you crazy?” Demeter snapped at the girl, pulling Persephone’s attention from the sixteen-year-old-boy.

“What? He doesn’t seem all that bad,” Persephone defends, glancing at Hades again. His head was down again, and Persephone looked back at Demeter and Hestia. The girls were sharing a knowing look and Persephone asked, “What?”

“We’ll tell you later honey.” Demeter patted Persephone’s arm and continued to point at the rest of the students. “Now, Aphrodite is dating Hephaestus Fyre.” Persephone glances at Hephaestus, a teenager built like a bull and with a decent size brown beard. “He doesn't know Aphrodite is cheating on him with the muscle head Ares Warman.” Ares was similar to Hephaestus, only not as muscular and he was clean shaven. “Athena Wise is the girl sitting with Hermes Stoll, both total tech geeks.” Athena had her black hair in a bun, but Persephone couldn’t see her eyes. Hermes looked like he could pull a robbery without getting caught, just by the look in his eyes. “They’re strictly friends, apparently. And the twins, Artemis and Apollo Solena, they hate each other because he’s so arrogant and she’s older by only two minutes, but they are siblings, so they can stand each other.” The only thing that looked similar between the twins was the facial structure and build type. Apollo was easily taller than his sister, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Artemis looked exactly opposite, short, long black hair and silver eyes.

“Who is he?” Persephone asked, gesturing towards a pudgy guy with her head. He was in a Hawaiian shirt, his face red, light brown hair disheveled, and his eyes covered by sunglasses. He looked like he had some serious problems.

“Dionysus,” Hestia answered. “He throws the best parties according to a majority of the school. His parents are always out of town on the weekends and he knows where his parents keep alcohol. His parents never mind, though. They just buy more and keep going out.”

“Why does he look like that?”

“He’s always getting drunk,” Demeter replied. “He’s hung over, just like every other day.”

“Oh.” Persephone couldn’t imagine anyone getting drunk every night. Her father never drank anything except the occasional wine with her mother. The only time she ever saw them drink was their anniversary, their birthdays, and on New Year’s Eve. But, this was a public school, so things were different.

“Don’t worry,” Hestia smiled, patting Persephone’s hand gently. “The two of us never go to his parties. Everyone else does though. Well, not Athena or Artemis, but out of the school, it’s the five of us, and then a couple. But that’s about it. The Fate triplets are always gossiping, so when they go to a party with Aphrodite, them being her entourage, they tell everyone everything.”

“Hades even goes?” Persephone asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Of course. He’s like the bouncer, he keeps people from going too crazy or starting fights,” Demeter mumbled bitterly. “He starts most of them. And those who drink too much or go too crazy are thrown out, literally.” Demeter shook her head with a scowl, like she can’t stand him. But, Persephone wondered, how does she know what he’s like? Hades could look like that just to push people away, but he might be a kind person.

“Okay,” Persephone mumbled, shaking her head. “So, what all do you have against the Theos boys? Is it just because two tried to flirt with you?”

“Does it matter?” Demeter snapped, glaring at the girl. With that, the brown haired girl stood and walked away with the remainder of her lunch, a couple bites of a sandwich and a half-full bottle of water.

“She has a bad temper,” Hestia told Persephone in that same calm voice, like she’s grown used to every odd behavior imaginable. “Those three boys have a bad past, and Zeus was using her cheat. He never tried to date me; I simply say that to make her feel better. And Poseidon has a bad temper too, so when she said no to him, he practically blew up. It’s only between them that she has problems with. I don’t know why she dislikes Hades; he’s never done anything to anyone, minus those at Dionysus’s parties.”

“Bad past?” Persephone asked, but the bell rang before Hestia could give a proper answer.

“We should get to class, dear. We will tell you when the time is right.” With that, the girls threw away their trash and went to their separate classes.

Like Persephone and her mother had decided, Persephone stood on the front steps, holding her new books to her chest. Since it was the first day for everyone, the teachers decided to take it easy on the teenagers, only giving them classwork. Still, Persephone wanted to take the books home so she could show her parents all the classes she was taking. Sure, her mother was there when she signed up for the classes, but having the actual books was much more exciting to Persephone.

Persephone watched a black motorcycle pull up at the base of the steps, the rider stopping to look up at her. He pulled off his helmet to reveal his dark hair and just as dark eyes. It was Hades, and Persephone should have known. He was the only guy in the school who wore a black leather jacket and had the broad shoulders to fit. He was probably the only guy who rode a motorcycle too.

“Hey, do you need a ride or something?” Hades asked in the deep and gruff voice. The abrupt question practically knocked Persephone on her back. Hades was being nice? She knew that tough demeanor was a cover. Almost as if hearing her thoughts about him, Hades added, “Or is Miss Perfect Princess over here too good to ride with me, let alone answer my question?”

“Excuse me?” Persephone asked, confused. Why did he ask that? She wasn't a perfect princess, as he had said. She was just the opposite.

“Come on, you have ten seconds to answer or I’m leaving without you and your answer,” Hades sighed, almost as if ten seconds of his time was wasted trying to help a girl waiting on the steps.

“For your information, you don’t even know me. And I have a ride, thanks,” Persephone sniffed, raising her head slightly in response so her nose was in the air.

“Trust me, I don’t think I want to know you,” Hades grumbled as he put on his helmet. He started his motorcycle just as Persephone spotted her mother’s car pulling up.

“I hope you realized dying your hair blue is against the rules,” Persephone pointed out before he drove off. He gave her a rather rude gesture before quickly vanishing from Persephone’s sight. She huffed angrily as her mother pulled up to the steps, and Persephone quickly got into the car, tossing her bag into the back seat.

“How was your day, honey?” Mrs. Flowers asked, her eyes focused on the road as she began to drive away.

“I made two friends,” Persephone replied in a happy tone. I did, Persephone thought bitterly, meet a jerk too.


End file.
